


Dendi die hard tryhard fans copypastah

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [7]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: Title says it all bro





	1. Chapter 1

Hai my name is Pho King Yu and I from du Vietnam, My mum and dad eat pho and born me, they said dun u watch dote just make and eating that pho and one day u will help famry bisnes, but i dont like pho just want to be profesh like Dondo please eat my famry's pho so i have money to bye my own team maybe own that Naver and get Pubby to teach me how to Contro that black gai rider I beg for the pho god that you peepl no copy pasterino cappui..


	2. Dendi tryhard fans number 2

Hi my name is Fernando Cumbazzo. I grew up in a small town in Belize. I work in a sweatshop that makes sweatpants for middle aged american women, but every day I hurry home to play DOTA. Dendi is my favorite player and I masturbate nightly to his picture. one day I hope to dream to become as good of a DOTA playSer as dondo. plz no copy pastariono al pacino


End file.
